Let Shiro love!
by Nightmares-of-Purity
Summary: A collection of Shaladin ship requests and oneshots! First four will be posted in order of Sheith, Shunk, Shance, and Shidge, then requests sent to my Tumblr, or in reviews or messages! Do not hate or flame! Unless stated otherwise, each fic can be seen as platonic or romantic! (Shallura will be posted as well at some point because who doesn't love the dynamic?)
1. Chapter 1: Sheith

**A/N:** I know I should be rewriting 'the cost is unbearable' and I am, just things are going slow because I've lost a lot of interest in Fairy Tail, but I will rewrite it.

I'm here with a collection of Shaladin ship oneshots because there is too much hate going on against Shaladin ships, and i don't like ship bashing. If I ever write ship bashing, it's because I plan to come to a resolve and redeeming arc.

Anyways let let Shiro love!

First up is Sheith!

Enjoy and don't send hate, if you don't like any of the ships, please go find another story, this is for positivity to ships.

* * *

Hissing, Keith ducked and rolled to the side, the sting of the Gladiator's weapon having nicked him easily pushed aside. He lashed out with his bayard, the Gladiator easily blocking the attack and pushing Keith back. Ducking under another swing, Keith sprung forward, only for the Gladiator to barely block his attack.

Keith knew his movements were sloppy and mostly just instinctive actions, dodge, slash, block, back off, leap forward, dodge, swing. Pointless and not really training, but that didn't matter. It was something to do, someway to release his emotions he didn't know how to release. It wasn't something he was used to, all his emotions usually became anger, at anything, at nothing.

So he trained more often than not, releasing the pent up emotions he didn't know how to handle, his fear, his worry, his self hatred. The others may not treat him any different, but he knows and just knowing what's in his veins makes his attacks more heated. The sound of metal on metal, and his own harsh breathing drowned everything out.

He was part Galra, he had Galra blood in his veins and that killed him inside. He hated that he was part of the Galra race, even if it was slight, and it was awful. He slashed at the Gladiator again, forcing it back before ducking under it's swing. Spinning around, Keith blocked another attack and swung his bayard again.

"Keith?" Jolting a bit, Keith ducked under another swing and quickly downed the Gladiator, stopping the training sequence after. Shiro was standing in the doorway to the training area, he looked vaguely worried, but Keith brushed it off. They were fighting a ten thousand year old war, he tended to always look worried.

"What's up Shiro?" Keith asked, he knew he was dodging a nonverbal question, he's known Shiro for years, he knew when he was asking a question. If the way Shiro sighed, he also knew Keith wasn't going to open up yet.

"Let's train some more, I think we both need to blow off some steam." Shiro said, and after a moment of hesitation, Keith nodded. It was still a flurry of uncoordinated attacks and all fueled mostly with his conflicted emotions and thoughts, but Shiro didn't say anything, just kept up without overpowering Keith or outright not trying. It helped, Keith realized as he blocked another hit from Shiro, retaliating with one of his own that was easily blocked.

He didn't know for sure how long he and Shiro trained, but they called it quits when Keith was knocked off his feet again, exhaustion and all around soreness keeping him grounded. Shiro dropped to sit on the floor next to Keith while they caught their breath, Keith having more trouble from training long before Shiro came in.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Keith closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I know it doesn't change anything to know that I'm… I've got their blood in my veins, but I still hate it," Keith trusted Shiro, and knew well enough Shiro wouldn't push and would let him vent if need be. The comforting weight of Shiro wrapping an arm around him was enough to encourage him to continue.

"Allura isn't bothered by it anymore, and no one else seemed to really care at all. I just-I hate that I can't get over it, that I will always have some part of them in me, and I can't change it." Keith threw an arm over his face, ignoring his muscles screaming in protest. "Besides a few jokes here and there, no one says anything about it, and I don't know- I just hate it, hate the relation I have."

It was quiet for a while longer, before Keith bit back a sob. He hadn't been able to come to terms with his heritage, and it no matter how much he thought of the fact that the others didn't seem bothered that he was part Galra. He didn't know if he was glad for it, or if he wanted them to hate him for it.

He was confused and afraid, afraid they would leave him if they found someone better, someone not distantly related to the very race they were fighting against. Keith didn't know how to handle it, how to accept he wouldn't be left behind, his forged family (He was never going to admit that to Lance) was precious, and he didn't want to lose them.

"It's fine Keith." Shiro said, nearly startling Keith, he hadn't thought Shiro would say something. The weight on his shoulder constricted gently, meaning Shiro had tugged him closer in hopes of comforting Keith. "You aren't like them, and when you found out, you still stuck by and fought against them anyways. It's not something to overcome so easily, but don't doubt us. We wouldn't blame you for something you couldn't control. We are fighting a war against Zarkon and his soldiers, not against the entirety of the Galra race. You are fighting for good, not evil, and being related doesn't make you any different from before."

Keith wanted to argue, to let out all his fears and worries, to let Shiro know that even so, he was still afraid to lose the family he has with them. It didn't need to be said though, because Keith was being pulled into Shiro's arms as he broke down.

"You aren't alone. You'll never be alone, we will always be here for you, I will always be here for you."

Everyone had their own way in dealing with their emotions, Keith vents it out through training. It isn't because of anger or frustration, more of because he didn't know how to vent it any other way. He knew the others vented in their own ways with emotions they didn't know how to handle well, Lance listened to music and was noisy and loud when he felt the negativity of their mission weighing on him, Hunk cooked and experimented with food, Pidge fiddled with anything they could get a hold of. Training was just how Keith vented, and it wasn't always the best choice, but it was what he did.

Right now, Keith just wanted to stay there and hug Shiro more.

If Keith came to breakfast that morning with red eyes, no one mentioned it. Shiro sent encouraging smiles to Keith, and whenever Keith looked like he was doubting himself again, Shiro would remind him that he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am not a very good author, been out of the loop for far too long lol.

Anyways, send in requests! They can be sent in to my tumblr, reviews, or in messages!

Next: Shunk


	2. Chapter 2: Shunk

**A/N:** I am back with Shunk!

 _ **Reviews:**_  
 **Tony WildRiver:** Thank you! I know, I wish there was more platonic fics! I ship everything, platonic and romantic, and I know I said Shallura as Space parents but I didn't actually mean it as romantic, though if you want you can view it that way.

 **Guest** **:** I understand some do not like the ship, but I have said that unless specifically stated, all one-shots I post will be written to be seen as platonic or romantic, depending on which you decide to read it as. If there are romantic one-shots, it will be because it was requested. Any one-shot I write and post will be written so it could be read to be either.

 **Lala Norisu:** Thank you! I'm trying to get back into writing, so it means a lot that you like it!

 **!Disclaimer** : I always forget to put these here, I do not own Voltron or any of the characters **!**

 _ **Remember, unless it is specifically requested and stated, all ships will be written to be viewed as either platonic or romantic**_

This chapter: Shunk!

* * *

Shiro huffed out a breath, moving from his one armed push ups. Resting a few moments, he stood up and walked over to his bed, before hesitating. Turning leave his room, he figured a quick patrol and stop to the kitchen for water would be better. As he wandered the halls, he winced a bit at the sound in the vents. Pidge most likely fell asleep in there, and the only two people who could get them out were Lance and Hunk.

Mentally marking the vent they were in, Shiro continued on. He stopped just outside the kitchen, quickly flattening himself against the wall at the sound of shuffling and cutlery. Shiro shook his head before walking in, the alarms would have gone off if an intruder was in the castle. Shiro wasn't too surprised to see it was Hunk.

"Oh, hey Shiro." Hunk greeted quietly, despite the kitchen being pretty far from the bedrooms. Hunk had something in his hands, it was vibrant pink and red, and looked a little frightening if Shiro was going to be honest.

"Hi Hunk, midnight snack?" Shiro asked and Hunk chuckled a bit as he set down the plate, a mound of circular things on it. It smelled sweet and actually pretty good, despite how bright and eerily scary it was colored.

"Kind of. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would try making cookies, or at least, something as close as possible." Hunk said as he offered one to Shiro, who accepted it. It was sweet, and the texture was more soft, but it was pretty good.

"It's good." Shiro smiled, and Hunk seemed to light up at that, and excitedly began talking about more recipes he wanted to try. It was soothing to listen to Hunk talk, and Shiro had to push back the knowledge that none of them were here by choice, thrown into a war they hadn't even known was going on. It was nice to see that they found things to do, and could still be happy despite how far from home and everything they knew.

"-I wanted to try to make peanut butter cookies too, because, y'know, Lance and Pidge _love_ them. I figured if I tested the ingredients more, I could set up a way to make all sorts of dishes with ingredients that have a similar taste and texture to Earth ingredients." Hunk happily explained, and though Shiro wasn't all that sure, he still smiled and nodded along. Shiro was not the best cook (No one would ever let him in the kitchen after somehow ruining food goo), but Hunk did sound like he knew what he was doing.

The cookies were finished, and soon, Shiro was leaning against the counter as he watched Hunk bustle around the kitchen and trying to make the closest thing he could to peanut butter cookies, they talked, Hunk telling stories of the times he and Lance snuck out of the Garrison to go to town for little snacks or something, and how Pidge and Lance bonded over peanut butter cookies and video games.

"That explains the game console they got from the space mall." Shiro said and Hunk laughed as he moved a bowl of batter? Shiro wasn't sure, and pulled out a flat pan.

"Yeah, even though they don't really show it much, Lance and Pidge love games, and get super competitive about it. I will never play them again, Lance knows all the shortcuts and glitches in most games, and Pidge can cheat through it like crazy." Hunk replied, setting the pan into the oven, Shiro didn't honestly know what most of the appliances in the kitchen were, but didn't really bother learning.

Soon, they settled into a comfortable silence, sometimes going back to a conversation, but other times Hunk showing Shiro what most of the appliances are, and what some of the ingredients could be used for. Shiro chuckled a bit, there was no way he would get to test his memory on those things because he was banned from being allowed to cook.

It wasn't planned, but after that night, Shiro found himself talking with Hunk and sometimes (Rarely) being able to help as Hunk tried to recreate peanut butter cookies, and at several times, chocolate chip cookies. There were nights when it was more of just sitting in comfortable silence while Hunk cooked, and other times it was quiet conversations about Hunk's time at the Garrison and what Shiro could remember of his own time there.

Shiro and Hunk shared a secret smile when Pidge and Lance nearly cried at the successful batch of peanut butter cookies, they were a strange blue and green color and looked like it could possibly be dangerous, but Hunk knew what he was doing in the kitchen, besides, Coran had helped Hunk create a scanner to help him know what ingredients couldn't be mixed and what could.

It was endearing to see how Hunk laughed when Lance and Pidge tried to hide their tears of joy, while Keith looked utterly confused at it all.

* * *

 **A/N** : There is some Shunk! It was a short oneshot, but I really liked the idea of Hunk cooking when he can't sleep, and Shiro finding him cooking in the kitchen.

Sorry for my writing, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things.

Next up: Shance!


	3. Chapter 3: Shance

**A/N:** I'm back with Shance! This is a little longer than the other two because it has a little more detail, but more because I like describing things because I'm ridiculous like that.

 **Reviews:**

 **Lala Norisu:** Haha, I loved the idea of cute little bonding moments, and Keith did eventually find out why!

 **!Disclaimer:** Why do I always forget to put these in my stories? I don't own Voltron, because if I did, there would be a lot more team bonding!

 _ **Remember, unless specifically requested or stated, all ships will be written to be viewed as platonic or romantic!**_

This chapter: Shance!

* * *

Groaning, and possibly plotting murder, Shiro held his keys firmly in his hand, carefully making his way through his house as he left. He was dead tired, and still had a lecture to get to in an hour. Blinking and biting back a yawn, Shiro decided to stop by Allura's cafe, it was on his way, and he really needed coffee.

He was studying late into the night, and barely running on sleep with his exams coming up and his cat, Black, being difficult. He recently adopted her, finding her a stray when he was on his way back from classes a few days ago. She was really pretty, black with gray tips to her mane like fur, he had a picture of her on his phone, he wanted to see if he could find out if her breed if he could. He didn't really know what all he needed to raise and care for a cat, but he did plan to study up and figure it out after his exams.

Shiro nearly slammed his brakes when a person on as dark blue bike shot past, nearly ramming into the front of his car. Huffing a sigh, Shiro continued on his way, he really wanted to strangle Matt, his friend and roommate.

Matt was studying Astrophysics and Biomechanics, and despite how much studying that required, Matt was still nearly the top of the class, despite having no real sleep schedule. He had been up late into the night, constantly interrupting Shiro's studying for various, pointless, reasons.

Pulling up the small and cozy shop, a simple white and pale blue painted place with a lot of plants outside as well as some outside tables, Shiro made his way in. Castle of Lions was a rather popular cafe for students from nearby colleges, and though Shiro was hardly there, he still favored the place. Many students went there to study or relax after classes, it had a relaxing and calming atmosphere and most of the baristas and workers were friendly.

Castle of Lions was also a pet friendly place, even having a fenced outdoor seating for people to bring their pets with them, there were bird cages and cat posts, dogs toys and animal treats. Despite the fact many thought that would be a lot of chaos, not many people brought their animals, most of the time, the animals were the workers or Allura's.

Walking in, Shiro nearly tripped as he tried to dodge the sleek blue gray cat that dashed between his legs and up onto the cat post by Shiro. Catching his balance, Shiro turned to face the cat, meeting his silver eyes to the bright blues of the cat's.

"Oh, Shiro! Nice to see you!" A young woman called, she had fluffy silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and was currently holding a tray with two cups on it. She wore the standard clothing for workers, a white button up shirt with a black apron and slacks, though some of the other workers wore black skirts and stockings. She set down the two cups for a couple Shiro vaguely remembered, Rolo and Nyma if he remembered correctly, he shared a class with them.

"Hey Allura." Shiro greeted as Allura walked over to him, she was smiling happily as she set the tray she had under her arm. Allura owned the shop, her late father having left it to her in his will, and though she didn't have to wear the uniform, she still did.

"It's rare for you to come, let alone by yourself. Is Matt not coming?" Allura asked as they walked to the counter, it wrapped around like a bar with comfortable stools and a few potted plants, other plants hung from the ceiling or were near the windows. There was a bookshelf on the far wall with a coffee table and plush couches and chairs, it was something Allura and her uncle Coran recently added.

"Not today, he had a lecture earlier this morning, he might show up later though." Shiro said as he smiled, Allura and Matt got along rather well, and he didn't mind when Matt would leave to hang out with her, if anything he preferred it. With Matt out, Shiro had more time to study without being interrupted.

He would never admit to being a workaholic.

"Hmm, Pidge complained about that this morning, it was hard to tell though, they aren't the most talkative when tired." Allura said as Shiro sat on one of the stools, he had a good amount of time to hang around a bit before he needed to get to his lecture.

"Pidge isn't really talkative anyways." Shiro pointed out and Allura laughed, nodding.

"Allura, Hunk needs you in the kitchen! Something is going on with the oven." A new voice called out and Shiro looked over, meeting another set of blue eyes. The newcomer was a worker, he wore the white button up with a bow around the collar and an apron around his waist. He walked over to the counter where Shiro and Allura were, a cloth in his hand as he smiled at them.

"Alright. Honestly Lance, you shouldn't have let Pidge mess with it." Allura said and Lance chuckled a bit as he set the cloth down behind the counter.

"You're just as guilty as me Princess." Lance said and Allura rolled her eyes with a laugh as she headed into the kitchen. Turning to Shiro, Lance smiled at him.

"Welcome to Castle of Lions! What can I get you?" Lance asked and Shiro smiled a bit, Lance was a new worker, but Shiro wasn't sure how long, he doesn't come often enough to know for sure, but he did know all the other workers, his brother Keith was one after all. Lance had really bright blue eyes, they reflected the light of the cafe which made them seem to glow.

"Hazel Latte." Shiro said and Lance nodded, moving over to get the drink made when the blue gray cat from before jumped up onto the seat by Shiro. It meowed at him and Shiro hesitantly let it sniff his prosthetic. A little bit surprised, Shiro lightly rubbed the cat's fur as it pressed against his hand.

"Here you go-Blue, don't go bothering everyone." Lance scolded as he set Shiro's latte down for him, moving to rub Blue behind the ears as the cat loudly purred.

"Oh I don't mind, I have a cat of my own." Shiro said and Lance pretty much sparkled at the news.

"Oh really? What breed? Blue is a Russian Blue, well it's kind of obvious with her fur." Lance said as he rubbed Blue's chin, the cat meowed happily, before letting Lance shoo her off.

"I, uh, don't really know. I just recently got her." Shiro said and Lance hummed as he leaned on the counter.

"Do you have a picture? I could probably tell you. I worked at a cat shelter last year." Lance said as he rubbed the head of another cat that jumped up onto the stool next to Shiro, the cat was a gold color and rather chubby, it purred at the affection, before taking off. Shiro pulled up the picture of Black and showed Lance.

"Oh! She's so pretty! A Siberian, black and gray too with such lovely blue eyes!" Lance cooed as he nearly swooned over the picture. Shiro smiled, Lance's joy was far to contagious.

"A Siberian?" Shiro asked and Lance nodded as he handed Shiro's phone back.

"Yeah, they are a really affectionate breed. They shed a lot, so I suggest you get a brush for her fur is you haven't yet, and make sure to bathe and brush her a couple times a week. Also, they are a playful breed, so cat toys are important. They also have a risk of Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy too, so setting up a vet for check ups would be something you should do too." Lance said as he waved as Nyma and Rolo left, sending a playful wink at the couple, earning him laughs.

"Really?" Shiro asked, kind of surprised, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Lance nodded as he called Blue over, the cat happily bounding over and up onto the stool, letting Lance pull a paw up and carefully press her pad to show her claws.

"Yeah, you also have to take care to trim their claws, press softly and carefully on their pads to get their claws out. You have to be careful not to clip to short too." Lance said as he let Blue's paw go, rubbing the purring cat in apology and thanks. Blue leaned up to brush her cheek against Lance's before she headed off. Someone called for Lance, and he leaned back to look for the person calling him.

"Oh, I'm coming Plaxum, here's my number, text me if you need anything else, not everything t.v tells you is right." Lance said, jotting his number down on a slip of paper with a bright blue pen similar to his and Blue's eye color, before heading down to a girl with long blue pigtails and a book for Oceanology as Lance waved to Allura, before he headed out with Plaxum. Shiro felt himself smile, Lance was rather outgoing it seemed and even though he had a lecture (one he probably should get to) Shiro felt himself chuckle.

He wouldn't mind talking with Lance again.

* * *

 **A/N:** There is shance! I'm sorry it was probably boring or messy, I'll improve the more I write so don't hesitate to send in requests!

Next up: Shidge!


	4. Chapter 4: Shidge

**A/N: I found it! I had lost the organization of my files when my computer crashed and this had not been labeled because I apparently don't think to label or title things.**

 **Anyways, this is Shidge! It can be seen as romantic or platonic, depends on how you want to see it, and is pretty short.**

 **Ship:** Shidge

 _ **Disclaimer! I do not own Voltron or any of its characters!**_

 _ **Remember, unless specifically requested or stated, all ships will be written to be viewed as platonic or romantic!**_

This chapter: Shidge!

* * *

Pidge sighed as she typed out a different code sequence, she was growing frustrated with the lack of positive response. If she wanted this to work properly, she needed to figure out what she was doing wrong. She glanced at the time and winced, 1:37 am glaring back at her in bright blue numbering, before returning to her laptop. She didn't need to sleep at the moment, that could wait.

"Pidge," A voice called and Pidge tensed. Figures Shiro would come and check in on her. Continuing to type despite the stiffness in her fingers and her eyes growing heavy, Pidge responded.

"I'm going to sleep soon." Pidge called back, not taking her eyes off her screen. If she could just- Pidge yelped a bit when she felt arms wrap around her and a heavy weight on her head.

"It's one in the morning Pidge." Shiro said, and Pidge grimaced again, she's going to be exhausted when she goes to work in a couple hours, but it wouldn't be the first time.

"So? I'll live. This needs to be finished before we can move on and start testing." Pidge huffed out and Shiro sighed, just leaning more heavily on Pidge who whined at the weight. Shiro was ridiculously heavy-which made it all the more surprising with how silently he moved around- and continued to work. Shiro wasn't going to bother her anymore if the way he seemed to doze off said anything. He was always like that, a mother hen and ridiculous but he knew when to step in and when to just wait.

Shiro, on the other hand, had woken up from a nightmare-not all that unusual-and moved to check on Pidge. He knew she would be awake, she hardly slept as is, but he still went to check on her. Her brother and father were part of a big scientific project and had gone missing, she was having help from a friend to find them. It wasn't fair to say it was just Hunk helping, they all were because Matt and Sam were close to all of them, but right now, this wasn't his expertise. There were nights when he knew he could convince her to sleep, but from the way she was typing, he knew this wasn't one of those nights.

Huffing a silent breath, Shiro moved and sat behind Pidge, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. She whined about him being heavy, but didn't move to push him off, so Shiro remained where he was, offering support because he could be much help otherwise at the moment.

He hardly noticed he was dozing, not until Pidge let out a noise of success, chattering away at about what she was doing-not that Shiro understood a word of it- so he let her ramble, just being supportive and someone to ensure she didn't work herself to death.

He wondered if they had coffee left… Also, what in quiznak was she talking about? Ah, he didn't care, so long as she wasn't still tense and frustrated, he'd pretend to know what she was talking about...

She would need coffee in the morning, there was a very little chance she would sleep if the way she seemed to work more intensely. Shiro was kind of amazed, he knew she was smart, but it never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Alright, I happened to find my Shidge fic, again, can be seen as platonic or romantic, however you want to see it as.**

 **!I'm open to Shiro ship requests now! Send some in! Make sure to mention whether you want it to be platonic, romantic or could be seen as either!**


End file.
